<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Worlds A Stage by littleredwing89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875243">All The Worlds A Stage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89'>littleredwing89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd x CamGirl!Reader Series - Deciding to try something new, Jason heads over onto a Cam Girl website finding something he never expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Original Character(s), Jason Todd &amp; Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd &amp; Reader, Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Act 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ALL THE WORLDS A STAGE – PART 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>CAMGIRL!READER X JASON TODD</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warnings – SMUT. NSFW. Language.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>The soft chime alert on Y/N phone sounded off drawing her attention away from her dissertation. She drew her phone out of her bag. It wasn’t her personal phone, it was her <em>‘work’</em> phone. She kept <em>that</em> phone stuffed at the bottom. Out of sight.<br/><br/><strong><em>1 Unread Message – RED</em></strong></p><p>She felt her stomach begin to somersault. Y/N clicked on the message, biting her lip.</p><p>
  <strong>RED: See you tonight princess. Can’t wait x</strong>
</p><p>As she read her message, Y/N’s cam app flashed with a notification; <em>‘Private session – User: RED – 1.5 hours’</em>. Smiling to herself, she clicked accept. This had been going on for several months now. <strong>‘RED’</strong> would book her for a private session every week. Not always the same day but, once a week without fail. The excitement began to build as she packed away her laptop and notepad, heading out of the library and back towards her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Jason grinned noticing the accept notification flash up almost immediately. Fighting back the excitement, he shoved his phone back in his front jean pocket. He’d been booking ‘Eve’ for several months now. He knew it was a fake name, but he didn’t mind. She was stunning and had captivated him from the moment she spoke. She satisfied him completely and all via a webcam. He never would have believed it but here he was. Jason thought back to the first night, how he had discovered her online.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>FLASHBACK</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Scrolling through the endless photos of women on the cam girl site, Jason sighed to himself. They were all incredibly beautiful but, they were all the same. Nothing was standing out. This ‘try something new’ bullshit was turning out to be fruitless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“One more page Jason, then it’s time to give up and just head to a fucking porn site”, he grumbled to himself, loading the next page up. He scrolled down, almost about to give up until he saw her. Holy shit. The Y/H/C woman wearing a beautiful red lace masquerade mask. The mask drew attention to her striking Y/E/C eyes. She had plump lips which were painted in a deep red to match her mask. Jason clicked onto her profile, noticing a short sweet bio line piquing his interest even further;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All the worlds a stage, and all the men and women merely players”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smirked to himself, William Shakespeare's As You Like It. Nice. A woman of literature. An incredibly beautiful woman of literature. Who liked to hide her face with a mask as well. Jason clicked through her photos. He found himself more drawn to her. The photos were tasteful, leaving him wanting more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a green circle next to her name indicating she was online. Fuck it, he thought, and sent a request to her. </em>
  <em>What’s the worst that could happen right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman from the photos he’d just been browsing accepted no more than 5 minutes later and then appeared on camera. She was wearing a black lace lingerie set with a red lacy mask. The one from her pictures. Studying her through the camera, her photos didn’t do her justice Jason thought. He kept his camera switched off but left the mic on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good evening stranger, who am I chatting with tonight?”, she asked. Jason noticed the innocent tone. He smirked. That would soon change. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can call me Red, princess”, Jason answered, leaning his back against the headboard on his bed getting comfortable, “What do I call you?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N smiled, “Eve. Nice to meet you Red”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She heard Jason chuckle. It was an incredibly sexy noise she noted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Something tells me, you’re not going to be doing something God would approve of tonight, Eve”, he teased flirtatiously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason watched her, she seemed taken by the flirtation at first, and then laughed deeply. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, it might not be very moral Red, but I can take you heaven if you’d like?”, she teased him back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Jason closed his eyes briefly and groaned. He felt himself getting excited and she hadn’t even started yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You look beautiful Eve”, he rasped, pleasure coated the tone of his voice, “Although I think you’d look better in red”, his voice was deep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N leant back on her bed, clenching her thighs together subtly, trying to give herself some friction. His voice was doing things to her. Sweeping her hair over one shoulder she asked coyly, “Maybe I should take this off then? If it doesn’t meet your approval”, trailing her fingers across her chest, Y/N slowly slipped one of her bra straps down, teasing him. She could hear his heavy breathing over the speakers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t tease me princess” he warned lowly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N bit her lip at the dominance. It went straight down to her core. She expertly unclasped her bra with one hand and let it drop on the bed behind her, freeing her breasts. She moved her hands up to grab her breasts, pinching her nipples. Her head fell back in pleasure, letting out short soft gasps. She felt her dampness soaking onto her pants.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason slipped his boxers down his legs quickly. They were becoming tight. Too confining. He needed to relieve some pressure now. He kicked them off the end of the bed and wrapped his hand round his cock, stroking. He was hard and leaking already. He let out a grunt of his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He watched her through the camera, look straight at him whilst toying with her nipples and he groaned. Her tongue ran across her lips; “I bet you’ve got your hand wrapped around your hard cock haven’t you?” she questioned, lust filling her voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her filthy words travelled straight down to Jason’s cock. He continued to run his hand up and down his erection, imaging it was her hand. Her small dainty hand, struggling to wrap around his cock. He moaned again, louder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N sighed in pleasure, then began to move her fingers down her stomach. The feather light touches leaving a trail of goosebumps along her skin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason watched her hand travel lower and lower, then stopped her before they reached their destination. </em>
  <em>“Slip your pants off and lay on your back for me princess. I want to see that pretty pussy”, Jason commanded still stroking his cock, rubbing his pre cum around the tip.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N stood up, turning so he could have the perfect view of her bum. Slowly sliding down her pants, she bent over for him. She heard him whistle appreciatively. Looking over her shoulder at him, she winked and bit her lip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You look so sexy”, he complimented her. Y/N climbed back onto her bed and laid on her back as requested, spreading her legs, presenting her pussy to Jason. He could see how turned on she was. She was so wet. For him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Touch yourself”, he choked out. He need more. He watched the tips of her fingers circled her clit, causing her to moan quietly. Her other hand trailed back up her stomach to pinch her nipple. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let me hear you princess, don’t be quiet”, Jason urged, his strokes matched the tempo of her fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N moaned louder this time as she stroked her clit faster. His voice sounded so thick and husky. It was coaxing her climax. How could a voice be so sexy? She dipped two fingers into her pussy and it shot a spark up her spine. Her back arched off the bed, crumpling the bed sheets beneath her. Y/N imagined it was his fingers inside her. Pressing against that sensitive spot. Pleasure was vibrating through her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason listened to her vulgar moans. Watching her unravel with her own fingers was such a pleasurable torture. “I wish I could sink my cock inside that pretty pussy of yours Eve. I bet you’d be so tight around my cock princess”. His strokes were getting faster and he was losing rhythm. He was close to blowing. Shit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason asked her in a low, growling voice; "Are you getting close?”</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p><em>Y/N was lost in the pleasure. Hearing him talking about fucking her </em><em>was driving her wild. She was writhing on the bed fucking herself with her fingers wishing it was his cock instead. He heard her breathy voice, "Fuck, yes! Fuck….Red" she moaned again, louder than before. God she sounded so sexy when she swore. She sounded even better moaning his name. He momentarily wondered what she’d sound like moaning his real name. Jason… </em><br/><br/>Jason let the grunts of pleasure welling up in his throat free, and heard her whimper in response, his eyes locked on the screen, watching her fingers work herself faster, deeper. He worked his own cock, imagining pounding into her pussy roughly. She was soaked. He could see her wetness running down her. The obscene wet sounds coming her pussy was pushing him to the edge. He wanted to sink his cock into her so badly. Fuck. </p><p>
  <em>"Do it. Come for me princess", his gravelly voice urged, “Now”, he asserted. Dominance dripping from his voice.</em>
  <em> Jason knew he wouldn’t last much longer, he needed her to cum for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He heard her cry out and he watched her come undone on her camera. She cried his name loudly as she came all over her fingers. That was all it took for Jason to reach his own high. He groaned loudly and shot his cum all over his hand and stomach. Pleasure hummed through his body, causing him to pant heavily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a minute or so, all that passed between them both were hard breaths and gasps. Jason grabbed a towel by the side of his bed and cleaned himself up quickly, letting his gaze fall on the camera stream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck princess, that was…yeah, wow”, he laughed, more to himself. </em>
  <em>He heard her soft laughter and smiled. He looked at her on the camera. Jesus. He soaked her in. She was stunning. Her face was pink and the flush spread all the way down to her breasts. Her hair was dishevelled. The sheets of her bed were twisted, and one corner of the fitted sheet had pulled loose. Jason could feel himself getting worked up again just looking at her. The post-glow made her even more sultry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, that was intense”, Y/N sounded breathless. She’d never cum like that before on camera. Scratch that. She’d never cum like that ever. Who was this guy? She sat up, the power of her orgasm hit her more now she was upright. She saw little spots in her vision. Damn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Collecting herself, Y/N looked into the camera, adjusting her robe which she’d slipped back on, “Hopefully I’ll see you again Red. Sweet dreams”. And with that, she logged off, leaving Jason still catching his breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Running a hand through his dark locks slick with sweat, he slumped back against his headboard. Fuck. He was hooked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>END FLASHBACK</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Looking at her watch, she had 5 minutes before her session with ‘RED’ would begin. Y/N fluffed her hair in the mirror beside her bed, twirling a few curls around her finger. She adjusted the red masquerade mask on her face and looked over her body. The deep red lace accentuated her soft curves perfectly, black stockings covering her toned legs. Y/N knew he liked her in red. It was his favourite and she would do everything she could to please him.</p><p>She slipped her black silk robe over her lingerie and logged in waiting for him, aiming her camera to ensure he would have the perfect view of her and her bed.</p><p>RED never showed his face. Never went on camera in all the months they had been doing this. She’d only ever heard his voice. Y/N had never had a thing for voices until she heard his deep rasp. Hearing him call her princess. God. She never had any trouble reaching her high when he spoke to her. She felt the familiar spark of desire hitting her just thinking of him and he wasn’t even logged on yet.</p><p>Her laptop pinged and she spotted RED had logged in releasing her from her thoughts. Y/N sat closer to the camera, waiting for his voice eagerly.</p><p>“Evening princess”, she heard the husky voice travel through your speakers, “As beautiful as you look, you’re wearing way too much for my liking”.</p><p>She could hear the smirk he carried when speaking. Y/N unwrapped the silk tie on her robe and stood up letting it fall off her body, showing him the dark red lace of her lingerie. Trailing her fingers over her skin slowly, stopping just above her knickers, she coyly whispered, “I trust this meets your approval?”. Two can play that game, she thought.</p><p>Jason’s breath caught in his throat, “Fuck”, he grunted, his eyes following her hand. He felt all the blood rush south, mouth going dry.</p><p>Her lips curved up into a teasing smirk, “Are you ready for me to lead you into temptation Red?”.</p><p>She was going to be the death of him he thought. But what a sweet way to go.</p><p>****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ALL THE WORLDS A STAGE – PART 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>CAMGIRL!READER X JASON TODD</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warnings – SMUT. NSFW. Language.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Gotham Central Library.</p><p>She wrapped her coat around her a little tighter and snuggled into her fluffy scarf. It was late November and winter was settling in. Gotham felt bitter.</p><p>More bitter than usual.</p><p>Y/N needed to study. Her final exam was coming up shortly and nothing brought her more peace than studying in the most beautiful building in Gotham. The gothic architecture and design drew her in. The deep mahogany bookshelves housing the many books. Some well-loved. Some not so much.  </p><p>She walked up the large ornate steps and headed deep into the library. Y/N found the little corner she loved so much. Tucked away, hidden from view. She grabbed the few books she needed and placed them on the quirky table next to her.</p><p>Smiling happily, she nestled into the large chair, curling her legs underneath her and opened her laptop, resting it on her thighs.</p><p>She’d ace this English Literature exam.</p><p>She had to.</p><p>Especially if she wanted to secure that internship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Y/N was about to leave the library, she heard her ‘work phone’ alert. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>RED: I hope you liked the ‘present’ I sent you princess x</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eve: Of course…I notice it’s in your favourite colour. I’m looking forward to giving you a real show with it ;) xox</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>RED: You’re a damn tease. I can’t wait. See you later x</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Y/N sat in front of the camera, looking into the tiny red light. White lace covered her breasts with a tiny thong cover her modesty. She knew he preferred red but, the white made her feel that little bit more sinful. </p><p>She was twirling the deep scarlet red vibrator around in her hands, knowing he was watching her eagerly. </p><p>The adult working app allowed for customers to send ‘presents’ and Red had sent her a large thick red vibrator during the week, requesting she use it for their next weekly session. </p><p>“It was nice of you to buy me a present Red” she smiled innocently into the camera, “I love the colour”. </p><p>Jason smirked to himself. His camera was still off, but he left his mic on for her. </p><p>“You’ve been so good to me lately, I wanted to treat you”.</p><p>Y/N laughed cheekily, her eyes lighting up, “Hmmm, treat me? I get the feeling this is <em>all for you</em>”.</p><p>Jason enjoyed her light teasing but was becoming impatient.</p><p>“Strip”, it was a simple deep instruction that instantly made her desire pool. She left the red toy on the silk bed sheets standing up. </p><p>She turned around, pushing her hair over her shoulder and using one hand, unclasped her bra. Slowly sliding it off both arms. She dropped the bra to the floor and went to hook her fingers in the waistband of her barely there thong.</p><p>“No. That stays on baby”, another husky instruction. </p><p>She shivered. </p><p>That voice.</p><p>She was certain she could cum alone to just his voice.</p><p>"I want to see you use that toy on yourself” he rasped, “I want you to say my name and I want you to tell me how it feels”, Jason bit his lip, running his hand over his cock through his boxers. The fabric relieves some of the building pressure.</p><p>“I want you to ask permission before you cum" he demanded, his voice dropped an octave. </p><p>Y/N shivered at his voice, kneeling on the bed for him. She pulled her thong aside, positioning the head of the small vibrator against her clit. Looking at the webcam she bit her lower lip.</p><p>She turned on low speed, and slowly teased the tip over her clit letting soft moans slip from her mouth, “That feels” she gasped again, “so good”.</p><p>Y/N was so wet already, so turned on, that she slipped the tip of the toy down to her entrance almost immediately, moaning deeper as it pressed inward.<br/><br/>Just the tip.<br/><br/>Just that tease.</p><p>She wanted him to enjoy the tease too.</p><p>Gentle, shallow strokes in and out to start with. Just those little teasing thrusts, the slow rumbling vibrations adding to the sensation as she briefly slipped the tip back up over her clit.</p><p>"Oh Red!", she whispered. "Red, shit, feel so good." She practically purred.</p><p>Her purr went straight to his cock. He’d discarded his boxers by the foot of the bed and had his fist wrapped tightly around himself, stroking himself in time to her motions. He was getting worked up quickly. He needed to slow down or he’d explode too soon. </p><p>He wanted to enjoy more of this.</p><p>More of her. </p><p>She was doing this, <em>just for him</em>.<br/><br/>The vibrations, those extra sensations, helped to compensate for what was missing. Not having a big, warm, hard body pressing her into the bed. Not having another person to grip, and bite, and dig her nails into. Not having a man's hot tongue invading her mouth with insistent kisses, pushing into her in time with his hard cock.</p><p>Not having <em>his</em> cock.</p><p>
  <strong>Red.</strong>
</p><p>It was him she was imagining. The images she’d conjured in her head since she hadn’t seen his face. </p><p>Tall, dark and brooding. </p><p>The thrusts were all the way in now. His sounds were growing more urgent, and Y/N reached down to turn up the speed on the vibrator, lifting her hips off the bed and gasping as she pushed against the toy. She reached behind her with her other hand, gripping the bars of the headboard.</p><p>It didn't take long before Y/N was shuddering and screaming out, "Red…can I please come now? Please", she begged.<br/><br/>"No. Hold back. I promise, it will be worth it", Jason muttered darkly. His eyes never leaving the screen.<br/><br/>Y/N slid the vibrator back inside her pussy. Her back arched as she found that spot again. Y/N’s legs felt like jelly as quivers of pleasure surged over her body. It felt like she was been lit on fire from the inside.</p><p>“God you look so damn sexy, I wish I could fuck you princess", Jason muttered.</p><p>Y/N held off as long as she could, but it felt so good. Knowing that he was watching her do all these things made her feel dirty but sexy at the same time. She took a minute to slow down and peer over her shoulder at the computer screen, licking her lips, moaning loudly, and putting on a good show just for him.<br/><br/>Finally, she had to ask him again. "Please Red. I can't hold back any more...I need to come for you!", she begged.</p><p>“Please”, her voice was dripping with lust.<br/><br/>"Yes, come for me princess", Jason commanded. </p><p> “Red!!!!”, his name burst out as she climaxed, drinking in the feeling of bearing down on the toy, riding the waves of her euphoria.<br/><br/>The last gasps of her orgasm took a while to dissipate, the vibrations keeping it going, and she bit her lip again as she rode the toy through the aftershocks.<br/><br/>With a satisfied sigh, she finally turned off the vibrator and put it to the side.</p><p><br/>***<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Jason mirrored her lust, pumping his cock to the clenching of her pussy around the vibrator. Precum lubricated each stroke, a vulgar squelch piercing the room. He thrust harder, balls deep through his fist, head tipped back, cock straight up. A shiver rippled through his core, weakening his knees.</p><p>“Shit … princess … I’m gonna cum” he groaned deeply. </p><p>The familiar sensation surged through his balls, driven toward release by the scene playing out before him. He spilled his cum onto his hand and stomach, rope after rope of cum. His head flung back, eyes shut tightly. Groaning deeply in pleasure.</p><p>A full minute passed before he regained composure. He savoured the sight of her a little while longer. Burning the images into his brain. She was beautiful, completely blissed out on her bed. He swallowed thickly. He couldn’t get enough of her. She was a sweet addiction.  </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Y/N laid back on the bed staring into the webcam, a pink tint covering her cheeks and a slight sheen of sweat coating her skin. Another mind-blowing orgasm. <em>Who was this guy?</em></p><p>She smiled coyly into the camera, “‘til the next time Red…”, she winked. </p><p>Jason chuckled, deep and throaty, “Damn right princess”.</p><p>She leaned forward, blowing a kiss to him before switching off her camera.</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Act 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ALL THE WORLDS A STAGE – PART 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>CAMGIRL!READER X JASON TODD</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warnings – SMUT. NSFW. Language. Smoking Kink. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Soft.</p><p>The jacket felt soft against the bare skin of her upper body.</p><p>Brown leather.</p><p>She was a little curious as to why he’d sent her the leather jacket, but customers’ orders an all that.</p><p>She’d done as he requested.</p><p>The packet of cigarettes laid next to her laptop.</p><p>A gun metal lighter sat next to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Y/N: I got your gift today xox</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Red: Wear nothing but the jacket and a pair of red pants princess x</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Y/N: Your wish is my command xox</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/N admired herself in the mirror.</p><p>The jacket was slightly bigger, it was definitely a men’s jacket.  It hung just above the curve of her ass.</p><p>The deep red French knickers accentuating her curves nicely.</p><p>She sat in front of the laptop and placed a cigarette between her painted lips, as she switched on her camera. He was already waiting.  </p><p>
  <em>Tonight would be different. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jason had been waiting for her.</p><p>Anticipation eating away at him.</p><p>When she came into view, he had to bite back a moan. She looked good.</p><p>She was wearing a close copy of his brown leather jacket. He one he wore for his ‘night shifts’.</p><p>And nothing else.</p><p>The curve of her breasts visible through the gap of the jacket. Hidden enough to leave him wanting more.</p><p>“Evening princess”, he murmured, settling down on his bed. Laptop resting against the mattress.</p><p>Y/N winked and flicked the lighter on. Holding it to the end of the cigarette.</p><p>The flame danced softly before it was extinguished as she closed the lid.</p><p>She inhaled deeply and let out a puff of smoke.</p><p>The smoke curled and danced around her.</p><p>The sight shot straight down to his cock. His hand already around it, stroking soft and slow.</p><p>“Evening”, she gave him a little smirk.</p><p>Y/N knew he wanted something a little different tonight.</p><p>She was going to make this completely for him.</p><p>“You look good”, his husky voice carried through her laptop speaker.</p><p>She smiled, a genuine smile before it turned darker.</p><p>Her pupils were blown.</p><p>Desire?</p><p>“Why don’t you let me take care of you tonight Red” she asked suggestively, taking another drag of the cigarette.</p><p>Jason took a deep breath, “Of course baby”.</p><p>He laid back and continued to run his hand over his cock. Seeing her smoking, wearing his jacket, he was going to struggle to hold on.</p><p>“You know, if you were here now Red…I’d be on my knees in front of you”, she gave a coy look into the camera. She heard him grunt.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be able to wait or restrain myself. I’d want your cock straight away”, she stopped to breath out more of the smoke, watching it dance around her, “I’d want you to pull my hair back so you could see me taking your cock into my mouth…deep”</p><p>Y/N smirked, “I know you wouldn’t want me to do that for long though, would you?”</p><p>She adjusted the jacket, flashing more of her breasts for him.</p><p>“I know you’d want your cock inside me Red. You’d pull me up and turn me around, pushing me against my bedroom wall”.</p><p>He moaned at her words, closing his eyes briefly. He wanted to look at her. Take her in but her words were hypnotic.</p><p>“My hands would be pressed against the wall to hold me up” she whispered lowly, “I’d feel you behind me, your strong hands holding onto my waist, helping me balance”.</p><p>Jason could only imagine, pushing her against the wall of her bedroom in that damn jacket.</p><p>He’d have torn those red pants off.</p><p>Fucking tease.</p><p>“Don’t stop princess…” he begged.</p><p>Pleasure throbbing in his voice.</p><p>Y/N carried on, “I’d feel you slide your cock into my pussy. God, Red, I'd be so wet and it’d feel so good when you fuck me with your thick cock”.</p><p>He had to stop stroking every so often. Though Jason was normally a watcher, hearing her kept sending shocks of lust through him and he found himself closer to orgasm than he'd like to be. He knew it was better if he held back but hearing her was making it hard for him to do so.</p><p>She uncrossed her legs, letting him see a slight damp spot on her pants briefly.</p><p>So she found this a turn on too? </p><p>“I’d feel you sliding in and out of my wet pussy”, she moaned, “The feel of your cock is enough to make me lose control. You’d be fucking me so fast and deep” she took a breath, slipping her hand down her bare stomach, fingering the waist band of her pants “you’d shove my face into the wall, making me take your cock harder, wouldn’t you?”.</p><p>Jason had lost the ability to even talk back. He felt dizzy with pleasure. The grip on his cock tighter with each stroke.</p><p>He could only groan in response to her.</p><p>Y/N murmured softly; “Your cock is so big and hard pounding into my tight pussy. It’d feel so good. I’d feel you thrusting it into me so deep” she blew out another cloud of smoke, “and when you cum Red” she gasps, “God I’d feel it exploding in me, hot cum filling me up”. </p><p>Jason wished she were there with him. His balls grew tighter and tighter the more he touched and listened. More and more he kept his eyes closed until his orgasm was so full and ready that he couldn't hold back anymore.</p><p>He came groaning her name loudly. The force of the orgasm and the length of the spurts surprised him. Streams of hot, white cum sprang out of his cock all over his stomach, his hips, his chest. He was as breathless as she and sweat had beaded on his forehead. His hand stayed wrapped around his softening cock through the aftershocks because it was a bit hard for him to move. He felt completely weightless.</p><p>"Jesus Christ...", he bit out. He was panting heavily.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Y/N dotted out her cigarette, smiling to herself.</p><p>She loved hearing him lose control.</p><p>What would he sound like in person?</p><p>What would he look like in person?</p><p>She needed to know.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After he had caught his breath, he looked around her room. Something he hadn’t done before. He wanted to know more about her. About ‘Eve’.</p><p>Jason spotted a large white book on her beside table, ‘Love Letters of Great Men’.</p><p>Before ‘Eve’ could announce she would be logging off, he spoke up, his voice hoarse from the previous activities, “How are you finding your book? Love Letters of Great Men?”.</p><p>Y/N smiled, “One of the clerks at my library recommended it, it’s very good” she reached over to the book, opening it at her marker.</p><p>Jason watched her movements, she was graceful. Elegant. Even if she was just wearing a brown leather jacket and a tiny pair of red pants.</p><p>She smiled looking over the pages, “I’m reading a poem by Pablo Neruda, If You Forget Me”.</p><p>He knew this poem.</p><p>It was one of his favourites.</p><p>Was fate trying to tell him something here?</p><p>She began to read aloud for him, “<em>But, if each day, each hour, you feel that you are destined for me, with implacable sweetness, if each day a flower, climbs up to your lips to seek me….</em>”</p><p>Jason cut her off, finishing the poem for her, “<em>ah my love, ah my own, in me all that fire is repeated, in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten, my love feeds on your love, beloved, and as long as you live it will be in your arms, without leaving mine.</em>”</p><p>He cleared his throat and saw her shocked expression.</p><p>It was quickly replaced with a shy smile.</p><p>“It’s one of my favourites” Jason added, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.</p><p>Why was he nervous? She couldn’t see him.</p><p>“You’re a man of literature Red?” she asked, there was a light tease to her voice.</p><p>Jason laughed, “I guess you could say that”.</p><p>Watching her on the camera, she flicked through the pages.</p><p>
  <em>Was she nervous too?</em>
</p><p>“A recommendation for you, read ‘Immortal Beloved’ Ludwig van Beethoven”.</p><p>Y/N smiled, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, “Thank you”.</p><p>A few moments passed; Jason simply admired her through the camera.</p><p>“I better get going, it’s late”, Y/N yawned softly, hiding it behind her dainty hand.</p><p> </p><p>Jason smiled, watching her, “I could talk to you all night; the exhaustion would be worth it princess” he confessed, his cheeks turning a light pink. He was thankful she couldn’t see him.</p><p> </p><p>Watching the bright smile light up her face was worth the tiny bit of embarrassment he had previously felt.</p><p> </p><p>“The feelings mutual”, Y/N blew him a kiss and leaned forward to her laptop, “Goodnight Red”. She switched her feed off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Gone. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Black screen.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Not for the first time, Jason felt a pang down in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>But he recognised the feeling now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He missed her.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Act 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ALL THE WORLDS A STAGE – PART 4</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>CAMGIRL!READER X JASON TODD</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warnings – SMUT. NSFW. Language. Christmas themed.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>Gotham was covered in Christmas lights and decorations. The snow had fallen heavy during the week and covered every inch of the city, making it into a beautiful winter wonderland. The large tree in the centre of Gotham twinkled brightly, bouncing off the silver star adorning the top of the tree. </p><p>The tree reminded Y/N of home as she stood staring up at it. She wouldn’t be going home this Christmas. She had too many essays to complete and the peace of the winter period would give her the time to finish everything. The library would be virtually empty. </p><p>She would miss decorating the tree with her family, sitting down around it on Christmas day and opening their gifts together. Eating way too much chocolate and turkey throughout the day, entering some sort of food coma. But they understood she had to stay for work.</p><p>Shaking her head, Y/N swung the black and pink striped bag in her hand, heading back to her apartment. A cheeky outfit was wrapped in baby pink tissue paper, ready for the evening ahead. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Y/N: I have a little surprise for you tonight xoxo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Red: Oh? Are you going to give me a clue princess? xx</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Y/N: ‘Tis the season ;) xox</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Red: I better ask Santa to remove me off the naughty list then xx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Y/N adjusted the green cups of her bra which were edged with white fluff. The bra purposely pushed them up higher, accentuating her cleavage. She laughed to herself and fixed the elf hat on her head, making her appear to be a sexy little elf. The green and white thigh high socks hugged her legs perfectly. </p><p>A notification flashed at the bottom of her laptop. </p><p>Red was waiting to be accepted to her cam feed. </p><p>She pouted her lip gloss stained lips and accepted the request; the screen was black as usual but, his mic was on. </p><p>“Season’s Greetings Red”, she grinned cheekily and trailed her hand across her chest purposely drawing his attention to it. </p><p>Y/N couldn’t see him but, she heard his audible gulp. </p><p>“Are you on the naughty or nice list this year?”, Y/N teased him further.</p><p>Jason cleared his throat regaining his composure, “I don’t care what list I’m on”, he smirked, “As long as I’m on your to-do list”.</p><p>She laughed and winked, “Oh you definitely are handsome”.</p><p>Jason admired her outfit, “You look sexy baby, but can you take it all off for me? I want to see all of you”.</p><p>Y/N stood up and slowly slid down each bra strap, letting them slip down her arms. The material tickling her skin slightly. As the straps fell off, she held the cup of her bra to her chest, winking tauntingly before throwing it behind her on the bed. </p><p>Next went her tiny green thong.</p><p>Standing briefly, her fingers grazed the hem of her thong. She ran her fingers underneath the waistband, as if deciding whether to remove them. Y/N was teasing him. Eventually, she dragged the thong down her shapely legs. She sat back on the bed and lifted one of her legs, letting the thong drop onto the floor.  She knew he liked her legs.</p><p>Y/N was putting on a little show for him. </p><p>Her hands stroked over the material of her thigh high socks, as she went to remove them, Jason spoke up, “Actually keep them on sweetheart, they’re cute”, Jason grinned, enjoying the little show she was putting on for him. He was certainly feeling hotter.</p><p>Y/n winked and nodded at him, “Whatever you want”.</p><p>Sitting on the bed, she began to delicately caress her nipples with her left hand whilst her right hand slowly inched its way towards her pussy, spreading her legs for him. Very gently, Y/N began to massage her outer lips. Slowly and lightly before pushing her fingers inside. She pushed them faster and as deep as she could manage, whining his name in pleasure, “Red!”. She wanted to give him a real show.</p><p>Her wetness was streaming from her pussy and onto the insides of her thighs. Some catching onto the silk sheets below her. She was so turned on. Her thumb grazed over her clit repeatedly, causing more pleasure to shoot through her. </p><p>Jason hooked his thumb into the top of his boxers and pushed them down. With one hand resting on the top of his heavy thigh, he took hold of his hard cock with his thumb and forefinger and began to slowly massage along his length. He groaned intensely at the feeling, watching Y/N touch herself. </p><p>Suddenly she bucked, writhing her hips and her legs and moaned with pure sexual pleasure as she brought herself towards her climax. The silk bed sheets doing nothing to cool her burning body. </p><p>“Stop”, Jason commanded. </p><p>Y/N looked at the camera, “But…Red”, her voice broken and raspy. </p><p>“You aren’t allowed to cum until I say so, do you understand?”, his voice was deep and resonant. </p><p>She threw her head back and slowed her fingers, swirling her fingers over her sensitive clit.</p><p>“But…please…”, she started, pouting a little in frustration. </p><p>“I said <em>do you understand</em>?”, Jason pushed more authoritatively.</p><p>She shivered at the tone of his voice.</p><p>“Yes sir”, she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, “Understood”.</p><p>Jason’s eyes hooded at the term <em>‘Sir’</em>. He continued stroking his cock. Some precum oozed from the slit at the top of the swollen head. He groaned loudly. His hips were lifting off the bed as he pumped his fist around his cock. </p><p>“Touch yourself again baby”, he asked. Not daring to say anymore and give away how painfully close he already was.</p><p>As her pussy became swollen with pleasure, opening with excitement Y/N continued fingering her slit and pushing her fingers into her pussy deeper. She began pumping her fingers in and out of her hole, making sure Jason could see everything.</p><p>She could feel the tightness begin in her abdomen and began to increase as her orgasm mounted. As the tightness in her groin increased, she began to moan in ecstasy. She strummed her clit at a steady pace. Her hips began twitching involuntarily as she came close to her peak.</p><p>“Oh god…please”, she begged, “Please Sir…please”, she was sobbing with pure want.</p><p>Jason continued to fist his cock, faster and harder.</p><p>The sight before him was becoming too much. </p><p>He needed to cum. </p><p>“Since….since you’ve been such a good girl, cum for me princess” Jason choked out. </p><p>Her mind was a blur of need. She was at the brink of orgasm, the point of no return. Her back arched to meet her stroking finger as her body stiffened. She could feel her pussy contracting as waves of pleasure flowed through her body. As she continued to cum her pussy contracted and relaxed. Her juices trickling down her slit, collecting in a puddle on the bed sheets below. Her hips began shaking as the orgasm took over. <br/><br/>“I'm cumming...Oh God!”, Y/N’s body spasmed uncontrollably under the deft ministrations of her fingers.</p><p>Jason felt the exquisite sensations as he came. His hips thrusting up as he spurted cum over his stomach and hands as he continued to jerk his cock. His pace slowed as he squeezed the last of his cum from his now semi hard cock. Jason’s breathing was still laboured, as his body began to relax, the sexual tension flowed away.</p><p>Merry fucking Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jason glanced at the delicate white fairy lights wrapped around her bed posts as they twinkled away. They made her glow in an angelic fashion. Various Christmas decorations hung around the room, ready to celebrate the festive season. The one which took his interest the most was a quirky, old golden reindeer near her bedside lamp. It was worn and looked like it had seen hundreds of Christmases. </p><p>He chuckled deeply, “I like the reindeer princess, what’s his name?”.</p><p>Y/N looked over her shoulder and saw the scruffy reindeer peering back at her. She laughed softly, “Oh, that’s Comet. He’s kind of a family heirloom”.</p><p>Jason noticed a look of nostalgia glaze over her eyes. </p><p>“He’s been passed down through the family, I don’t have any siblings…so he came to me when my grandfather passed away some time ago” she added, she grabbed the reindeer from the side, holding it closer to the camera for him. </p><p>Jason noticed the gold coating over the ornament was faded. Cracked. But it was still wonderful.</p><p>He bit the bottom of his lip. He hadn’t wanted to make her sad. </p><p>“You’re lucky you know, not having any siblings, I have 3 and they’re all weirder than the other”, he smirked.</p><p>“Three? Wow…I bet the holidays are crazy”, Y/N giggled, trying to imagine what they’d be like.</p><p>Jason laughed, “Oh yes, very crazy. I’m the second eldest. I have one older brother and two younger ones…they’re very…”, he struggled to find the words, “Different”.</p><p>He saw her snort out a giggle and he smiled brightly. </p><p>“Normally for Christmas, I’d go home and spend the holiday season with my parents. We always go out and buy a fresh tree in the first week of December but, this year has been a bit hectic with work so I’ll be spending it here, but I’ll FaceTime them each day”, Y/N smiled. </p><p>“We always have a big family dinner on Christmas Eve, stay over at our fathers”, Jason replied, “We all try to prank each other so, we’re always on edge…last year my younger brother put glitter in a Christmas cracker…it went <em>everywhere</em>”, he groaned at the memory. He was finding glitter for weeks after. It’d even gotten into his boxers…just how?! <em>Damn Tim.</em></p><p>Y/N laughed even louder, and Jason felt the butterflies swarming in the pit of his stomach. Her laugh was like a melody to him. It warmed him completely. He wanted to hear it all the time. It gave him a sense of pride to make her laugh like that.</p><p> </p><p>Jason looked at his watch and groaned internally. </p><p>He’d have to meet Dick soon for their <em>night shift</em>. </p><p>“Princess, I wish I could stay but I have a night shift tonight and I have to go and get ready…”, the disappointment filled his voice.</p><p>Y/N nodded into the camera. </p><p>“That’s ok, I understand”, she smiled and twirled a strand of hair around her fingers. </p><p>“You know…maybe next time Red….you could join me on the camera, maybe show me your face?”, she licked her lips and tilted her head to the side. </p><p>Jason froze.</p><p>Did she just ask to see him? </p><p>His voice caught.</p><p>He was scared.</p><p>What would she think?</p><p>“I errr…I’ll think about it princess, ok?”, his voice was nervous.</p><p>He was sweating again.</p><p>“Ok Red”, she smiled, but it was a different smile.</p><p>One that made him feel a little uneasy.</p><p>
  <em>Had he disappointed her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Had he upset her?</em>
</p><p>“I hope your night shift isn’t too painful”, she blew him a kiss, although her voice was clipped, “See you soon”.</p><p>And with that she logged off, leaving Jason staring into the blackness.</p><p>The emptiness of the black made him feel sick.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Act 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ALL THE WORLDS A STAGE – PART 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>CAMGIRL!READER X JASON TODD</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warnings – SMUT. NSFW. Language. Angst</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>Smoke.</p><p>Deep clouds of smoke filled the bar and invaded Jason’s nose.</p><p>It was dark and secluded. </p><p>He was sat alone at the mahogany bar table, twirling the bottle of beer around. His fingers absentmindedly picked at the label wrapped around the body.</p><p>Roy had left him half an hour ago, leaving Jason alone with his thoughts.</p><p>Bringing the green bottle to his lips, he drained the last of his drink.</p><p>He couldn’t get Y/N out of his mind. </p><p>Jason found himself thinking of her all the time. </p><p>When he woke up. When he watched mindless TV shows. When he had the radio on when fixing his bike. When he was on patrol. </p><p>The same conversation had been playing in his mind for the last week.</p><p>
  <em>“You know…maybe next time Red….you could join me on the camera, maybe show me your face?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I errr…I’ll think about it princess, ok?”.</em>
</p><p>He knew she was disappointed, a feeling that made him hate himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to show his face. </p><p>What would she think of him? His scars? </p><p>He was about to get up and leave when a small red head sat next to him, fluttering her dark thick lashes at him. </p><p>“Can I get you a refill handsome?”, she asked suggestively and motioned to the empty bottle in his hands. </p><p>She was bold. Not many girls made the first move. </p><p>Jason looked over her features, she was pretty, he couldn’t deny that.</p><p>But, she just wasn’t Y/N.</p><p>She didn't have Y/C/E. They didn't shine as brightly as Y/N’s when she looked into the camera for him. </p><p>She didn’t have Y/C/H. It didn’t flow the way Y/N’s did. It didn’t look as soft.</p><p>He shook his head, casting his eyes back down at the table, “Thanks for the offer but, I’m gonna pass, I need to get back home”. </p><p>Jason offered her a short lop-sided smile before grabbing his leather jacket off the back of the chair.</p><p>For a moment, the girl looked shocked at the rejection. Maybe she wasn’t used to men turning her down.</p><p>“You got a girl back home?”, she raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>He felt his heart rate racing, “Something like that – yeah”, he confessed and headed out of the bar, into the brisk night of Gotham.</p><p>The icy chill sent a shiver down the back of his spine. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out his packet of cigarettes. Letting one linger in his mouth, he delved back into his pocket for his lighter, flicking it and lighting it in one careless motion. Taking in a long drag, he closed his eyes, breathing out the smoke into the night air. He needed to see her again. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Red: Can I see you tonight? In about an hour? xx</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Y/N: Sure, I have a little spare time for you Red xoxo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Red: Perfect. I can’t wait to see you xx</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Y/N: xoxo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Jason logged onto his laptop and loaded her app up, he saw her sat there waiting for him. She was just wearing a simple black baggy shirt with a pair of shorts, but he didn’t think she’d ever looked more beautiful.</p><p>“Princess, you’re a sight for sore eyes”, Jason chuckled his voice deeper than usual, “You look beautiful”. </p><p>He watched her face light up at the compliment.</p><p>It made him feel lightheaded. </p><p>“Will you…”, he bit his lip, “Can I just watch you tonight princess, please?”.</p><p>She seemed taken back at first but then nodded.</p><p>Jason just wanted to watch her lose control for him. </p><p>“Of course, Red”.</p><p>Jason tracked her movements as stood up from her bed and started to pull at her shorts and panties. She slid them down past her hips and down past her thighs, revealing her bare pussy. She dropped back onto the bed and then laid back. Y/N spread her legs as she rested her head back down on her pillows. Her hand went under the black t-shirt and she began to play with her nipples again. Jason watched her squirming on the bed, moaning delicately at the sensations. </p><p>Jason was sure his heart skipped a beat as he watched her. How did she do this to him?</p><p>“I bet you’re imaging that’s my mouth, aren’t you?”, he needed to know she was thinking of him whilst she was playing with herself. </p><p>She nodded and lifted the t-shirt up over her breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Y/N took hold of the vibrator which was lying next to her. It was the deep red one he’d bought her before. She traced the vibrator around her breasts, rolling it over her nipples. She could feel her pussy almost dripping, aching for the touch of the vibrator. She continued to trace with the vibrator, slowly drawing circles across her stomach, then down to her swollen pussy. Her breath caught and her eyes fluttered shut. </p><p>“I love how you look when you’re teasing yourself”, Jason groaned, “so stunning”.</p><p>Y/N laid the vibrator flat against her pussy letting the tip just barely touch the wet lips. The vibrator grazed her clit and she moaned loudly. and grabbed my tit with my free hand. </p><p>“If I was there with you princess, I’d be on my knees for you right now”, his husky voice dropped an octave, “I’d be fucking worshipping you”.</p><p>She gasped loudly, his voice sending her mind spiralling. She let the vibrator slide up and down the length of her lips, teasing her clit and opening. </p><p>“Can you imagine my breath against your thighs princess before I’d completely devour you?”.</p><p>Y/N opened her legs wider and slipped the vibrator into her wetness. A long and soft moan escaped her mouth, “Ohhh Red”. </p><p>He saw her grip the vibrator tightly with her pussy as she pushed it further in, almost the entire length. Slowly she began to pull it back out, letting the vibration rub move slowly over her clit. Jason felt like he was in paradise. Then back in went the vibrator, she began to quicken the pace, in and out. Her free hand was roughly squeezing her breasts, tweaking her nipples.</p><p>He needed to see more of her face, “Turn so you’re looking into the camera baby”, Jason asked. His eyes ravaged over her. </p><p>“Don’t…don’t you want to see my puss-”, she began to question but Jason cut her off quickly.</p><p>“No, I want to watch your face as you come undone”, he rasped. </p><p>Y/N did as he’d requested, turning to face her webcam. Blocking the more sinful view below.</p><p>She began to rock her hips against her hand and vibrator, pumping harder and faster. She could feel her insides throbbing, the intense orgasm beginning to build. Her entire body was jerking on the bed as if possessed but all Jason could watch was her face. Each twitch. Every lip bite. Each soft moan and whimper. </p><p>Her breathing became harder and her heart raced. Y/N’s body began to tense, and Jason noticed she held her breath, as she slipped over the edge.</p><p>“Cum for me princess, open your eyes. I want to see your eyes when you cum”, he begged.</p><p>Y/N was a moaning mess, so close to screaming his name as she worked the vibrator in and out of her pussy. She opened her eyes gazing into the camera as she came. She felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The intensity of her orgasm almost knocking her out. </p><p>She could feel the juices trickle down to her ass. She slowed the strokes of her vibrator as her orgasm slowed. With a flick of her index finger, the vibrator was off, and she let it slide it out of her sopping wet pussy. Y/N sighed heavily and was completely relaxed lying on the bed, trying to regain her breath. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jason let his head rest against his pillow and looked into the screen, finding it hard to take his eyes off Y/N. That had been the most intense and emotional sexual experience he’d ever had. And she hadn’t even so much as laid a finger on him. He hadn’t even cum. It was all for her. </p><p>He watched her smiling into the camera, she bit the inside of her cheek, “That was honestly…so intense”, her voice was breathy and light.</p><p>Jason felt his pride swell. She felt it too. </p><p>That raw connection. </p><p>“I just…I just wish I could have seen you too Red…”. </p><p>“I-I-”, he took a deep breath, “I just- I can’t sweetheart”, he felt the self-consciousness eat away at his skin, “It’s difficult”. </p><p>She was too perfect for him. </p><p>She’d never want someone like him. </p><p>Not really. </p><p>Not once she saw him.</p><p>He didn’t want to shatter this perfect illusion he’d created over the last several months.</p><p>Y/N sighed, instantly wrapping a cover around her body.</p><p>Was she shielding herself from him?</p><p>Did she feel the need to protect herself from him?</p><p>Darker thoughts swarmed his mind, anxiety worming its way into his thoughts. </p><p>“Sweetheart…it’s just not that easy for me –”, Jason tried desperately. His hand gripped his hair tightly. </p><p><em>Fuck.</em> </p><p>“Just forget I asked”, she sighed and looked at the clock on her bedside table, “I need to go now, I have an essay I need to start”.</p><p>Panic.</p><p>Jason felt the panic choking him. </p><p>“Please…princess-”, he started again. His voice was barely above a whisper. </p><p>Desperation clawing against his chest.</p><p>Did she hear him?</p><p>“Goodnight”, she murmured. Her voice full of unspoken sadness. </p><p>No kiss was blown to him. </p><p>No mention of a ‘see you next time’.</p><p>She didn’t even say his name. </p><p>Well, his ‘screen name’. </p><p>And then she was gone. </p><p>All Jason could hear was his own deep breathing. </p><p>
  <em>He’d fucked up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’d well and truly fucked up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Act 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ALL THE WORLDS A STAGE – PART 6</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>CAMGIRL!READER X JASON TODD</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warnings – Language. Angst. Fluff.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saturday 17:23 - 1 new notification – Session request denied.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Monday 21:36 - 1 new notification – Session request denied.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday 20:03 - 1 new notification – Session request denied. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Friday 19:20 - 1 new notification – Session request denied.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jason sent one more request, only to have it instantly denied by her. His hand gripped his hair tightly in frustration. <em>Fuck. </em>The sharp pain shot through his scalp. It doused the pain in his heart only momentarily before it began to throb again with an agony. The silence was worse. It was deafening. There was an ocean between them both and he was drowning in it.</p><p>To stop himself from destroying his apartment in a fit of rage, he grabbed his leather jacket and headed out towards the only place he knew could calm him. Gotham Central Library. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>Y/N sighed and pressed reject as her phone flashed up for the fifth time. She couldn’t do it anymore. Her feelings for him wound too tightly around her. The pain she felt after their last session was enough for her to call it quits with him. To have such an intense and emotional connection via a screen, for it all to be shattered instantly was too much. Y/N had to cut him off. Self-care coming first. It was for the best. No matter how much it hurt. No matter how much money she was losing due to denying her best customer, who had been paying her rent for the past several months. She threw her phone in the bedside drawer and sighed heavily. </p><p>Looking down at the bedside table, she saw her library book, Love Letters of Great Men. It would become overdue tomorrow. She needed to return it. Biting her lip, she picked up the book and shoved it into her handbag. Maybe the trip to the library would steady her mind. It was her most favourite place in Gotham after all. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Y/N walked through the dark wooden corridors of the library. It was perfect. The dust hung heavy in the air with the smell of old books. Clutching the book in her hand, she headed towards the returns desk but not before stopping along the way. She couldn’t help herself as she picked up another book. The black and gold covering catching her eye immediately. It glittered in the beams of light catching through the high windows. </p><p>Jason heard the echoes reverberating around the halls of the library. He wasn’t expecting there to be anyone in the library this early, or so close to the Christmas period. Everyone was usually flocking to the local Christmas market or visiting the state fair. He glanced up from his book and his eyes met the owner of the noise. </p><p>His breath caught in his throat. He felt it tighten. She was captivating. Her long flowing H/C hair bounced along with her movements. She was clutching a book in her arms but appeared to have been drawn in by another along her path. Jason smiled to himself. The internal trouble of a bookworm. You put one book down only to be enticed by another almost immediately. Why did it feel like he knew her? There was something about her. He stood up and made his way across to her.</p><p>As he narrowed in closer to her, she took a step back and accidentally bumped into his chest dropping her book to the floor.</p><p>“Oh shit”, she muttered and spun around on her heel, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you ther-”, she looked up at him and stopped talking. </p><p>Y/N was staring. She knew it. How could she not? He was just over 6 ft and was extremely well built. The dark leather jacket only seemed to emphasize this feature. She assumed he would seem intimidating to most. He had unruly dark hair with an interesting white streak at the front. It hung lower than the rest, tickling his brow. A faint scar ran from the bridge of his nose across his cheek. He had full pink lips. The top lip had a deeper scar there. But what caught her most were his eyes. Deep. Like the ocean. Swimming with mystery and mischief. </p><p>“It’s…it’s ok”, the tall, well-built man seemed equally as frozen as her. </p><p>Jason knelt and collected her book from the floor. He brushed it down a little and looked at it, Love Letters of Great Men. He smiled handing it back to her. </p><p>“Good book”, he rasped, his deep tone bounced off the shelves, “Have you read Immortal Beloved?”.</p><p>She nodded, “I have, someone…”, Y/N paused biting the inside of her cheek, “Someone quite special to me recommended it. It’s become a favourite of mine”. </p><p>Jason didn’t believe in fate or destiny. He thought it was a stupid Greek myth he read about as a teenager. Three haggard sisters weaving the lines of the universe. Bending it to their whim. But, the feeling that hit him there and then, shocked him to his core. <em>Was this…was this Y/N? Shit. Fuck. Fuck. What did he do? She didn’t know him. Maybe this was his chance?</em></p><p>“Are you ok?”, she looked concerned, a tiny frowned etched across her forehead, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost?”.</p><p>Jason froze for a moment but regained his composure almost instantly, he had to play this smooth, “I was thinking more of an angel”.</p><p>
  <em>Smooth Todd. Smooth.</em>
</p><p>Y/N laughed and rolled her eyes playfully, “Oh yeah? And does that work often for you stud?”, she went to move around him slowly.</p><p>It was the first time he’d heard that laugh in a while. The one that truly warmed his soul. He didn’t want to let go of that feeling. He’d missed it desperately. </p><p>Jason let out a short slip of air, “Why don’t you tell me? It’s the first time I’ve tried it”, he leant one of his muscular arms against the bookshelf, leaning down looking at her. He towered over her. A cheeky smirk played its way onto his face. </p><p>Her eyes dipped down briefly. His movement has caused his shirt to pull up slightly revealing a glimpse of toned abs and a dark line of hair disappearing south. Y/N snapped her eyes away and grinned at him.</p><p>“You’ll have to try harder than that”, she smirked and rounded him, heading towards the return desk with a slow swing of her hips.</p><p>Jason was distracted slightly, watching her hips swaying. He closed his mouth and followed her trying not to imitate a lost puppy.</p><p>“How about I give you a book recommendation then, princess? I’ll give you my number<em> and</em> if you like it – <em>which you will</em>”, he winked, “you call me, and I’ll take you out”.</p><p>He stopped in front of the return desk, sitting on it, suddenly becoming eye level with her. Jason was swept in the depth of her E/C eyes. They looked even better in real life. They’d always been his favourite feature of her via the webcam, but the camera did not do her justice. Wow, he swallowed thickly, suddenly nervous.</p><p>Y/N hadn’t expected this when she made her way to the library. Been asked on a date by a tall, handsome stranger. It was like something out of a hallmark novel she would mock mercilessly with her friends. She yearned to say yes. Y/N felt a pull to him. Like the flashing lights of the universe. Destiny pushing her towards this man. </p><p>“I…I-”, she started, putting her book into the return chute. How was she going to word this?</p><p>“Y-E-S”, Jason spelt out the word for her, “That’s all you gotta say princess”, he folded his arms across his broad chest.</p><p>She sighed sadly and closed her eyes. Y/N knew she was going to regret this. </p><p>“I can’t”, she whispered and turned away from him. </p><p>Jason gaped. What? No…she didn’t just say no, did she?</p><p>“I think I misheard you princess…you definitely said ‘yes’ wrong”, he joked trying to catch her eyes. Jason put his hand on her wrist gently so not to startle her. </p><p>Y/N was surprised at the softness of his touch. For such a large, burly man, he was incredibly gentle.</p><p>“My…my job doesn’t really allow for relationships”, she bit her lip and pulled back from him. She felt her skin and soul burn the second she pulled away from his touch. </p><p>Her entire being was desperately clawing its way back to him. </p><p>“What do- what do you mean?”, Jason frowned.</p><p>Y/N backed away further, creating more space between them, “I’m really sorry, I have to go”, she rushed and fled from the library leaving Jason stunned in the library.</p><p>Fuck, he cursed internally. </p><p>
  <em>Unless…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Y/N heard her work phone vibrating in the bedside drawer. She growled lowly, expecting another notification from Red. She angrily unlocked the phone, ready to send another rejection and block him for good but was dumbfounded when she saw a new notification. She’d almost forgotten about other clients coming through. Since Red, she hadn’t really focused on anyone else.</p><p>
  <strong>1 New Notification – jptodd20 – 4-hour session. </strong>
</p><p>4-hour session? Christ. She bit her lip and sent back a quick message. Maybe this would be the best idea to push Red out of her mind for good. Plus, it was hard to turn down that kind of cash. </p><p>
  <strong>Y/N: I normally only do 1 or 2-hour sessions, will that be ok?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>jptodd20: Look, trust me on this, 4-hours is needed.</strong>
</p><p>Y/N looked up from her phone. She was nervous. What kind of session did this guy have in mind? Against better judgement, she clicked accept. She didn’t have long to get herself ready. Another notification caused her phone to buzz across her dressing table.</p><p>
  <strong>jptodd20: Thank you. It’ll be worth it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Y/N sat in front the webcam, quickly checking her make up in the mirror. She tightened the black silk robe around her, fixing the black masquerade mask before loading up the session. Y/N always wore a mask with new clients, to protect herself until she felt safer. Less vulnerable.</p><p>‘<strong>jptodd20 waiting in the lobby – click to accept video chat’</strong></p><p>She bit her lip, the nerves eating away. He was early. Y/N had become so accustomed to Red and facing a black screen, the prospect of seeing a new face was making her anxious. Her finger lingered over the accept button. Taking a deep breath, she pressed it and felt the air leave her lungs.</p><p>That face staring back at her camera, with a lop-sided smile.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was him.</em>
</p><p>The handsome guy from the library, still clad in his dark brown leather jacket.</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>Did he know what she did?</p><p>Is that why he was chatting her up? For a free session?!</p><p>She felt herself getting angrier. All the assumptions adding up on top of one another. The frown etched onto her face.</p><p>Almost as if it were frozen onto her features. </p><p>He noticed the angry look and coughed to break the tension.</p><p>“Hi there, princess”, Jason shuffled in his desk chair, feeling awkward immediately.</p><p>His hand went into his dark locks, fussing with it to alleviate some of the pressure, “Now I know how this looks baby”.</p><p>An awkward chuckle echoed around his room and through to hers. </p><p>She still hadn’t said a word. </p><p>Her hands tightened around her black robe. </p><p>The silence slid down his spine like ice.</p><p>Heavy like a treacle, making him shudder.  </p><p>This was worse than he imagined.</p><p>He knew he should have asked Dick for his opinion.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>“I’d like to explain – if you’d allow me”, he started.</p><p>His arm flexed above his head before he reached for a cigarette lighting it quickly. His hand shaking nervously. Only noticeable if you really paid close attention to the flicker of the flame.</p><p>And then, like a freight train it hit her all at once.</p><p>
  <em>The brown leather jacket he was wearing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like the one Red had bought her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The packet of cigarettes lounging next to him on the desk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The same brand Red watched her smoke for him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He called her princess. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red called her that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red – she looked around his apartment and saw deep red bedding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A red hoodie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Christ, even his phone had a red casing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was Red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RED.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“RED?!”, she gasped loudly and flung her hands over her mouth. </p><p>Jason swore he saw her eyes watering. </p><p>The stabbing sensation in his ribs hurt more than any bullet he’d taken. </p><p>It hurt more than the crowbar to the face. </p><p>“Princess…please, don’t hang up on me, please…let me explain”, he begged. </p><p>“Please…”, He knew how hopeless he sounded. His voice cracking at the end. Sounding much higher pitched than usual. </p><p>Y/N didn’t know what to do. </p><p>The tears spilled down her tears involuntary and she wiped them away furiously.</p><p>Desperate not to appear weak. </p><p>Jason felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach.</p><p>“Please don’t cry baby”, he looked straight into her eyes via the webcam, “I’m so sorry”.</p><p>She sniffled and looked back at him.</p><p>The words hung heavy in the room. </p><p>There were so many unspoken questions.</p><p>So much they both needed to know. </p><p>But where did they start?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”, she looked at his face, noticing the same scar she had earlier. </p><p>“Jason”, he confessed quietly, “Jason Todd”.</p><p>There it was. </p><p>Laid out bare for her. </p><p>She knew who he was. </p><p>“Y/N”, she offered back to him, “Y/F/N Y/L/N”.</p><p>An olive branch.</p><p>“Its nice to finally meet you Jason”, she leaned closer to the camera.</p><p>“It’s nice to hear you finally say my real name”, he admitted.</p><p>The way it rolled off her tongue so easily.</p><p>“What changed your mind? Why are you showing me your face now?”, Y/N needed to know.</p><p>“You want the truth?”, Jason took another drag of his cigarette. </p><p>She nodded, grabbing her glass of wine taking a large sip.</p><p>“I really fucking missed you princess”, Jason’s deep twang answered, “And I didn’t want to lose you”.</p><p>Her breath caught. </p><p>Y/N’s heart twisted as her stomach performed somersaults. </p><p>“Despite what you might think, the image I project, I’m not the most confident…”, Jason swallowed thickly. </p><p>He was baring himself here. He had to if he wanted her to forgive him. </p><p>“I’m- I’m really working on it, princess, but it is a work in progress”, he admitted, hoping that the fact he was broken wouldn’t put her off. </p><p>“Aren’t we all Jay?”, Y/N countered quickly, “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who’s perfect”.</p><p>Jason went to open his mouth, but she cut him off, “If you even dare say I’m perfect, I will reach through that camera and strangle you”.</p><p>He laughed loudly and smirked, holding his hands up in surrender, “Ok, ok, I won’t say it, but you can’t stop me thinking it”, he winked.</p><p>The laughter eased the tension in the room. </p><p>He looked at her face, feeling a swell of happiness surge through him.</p><p>“Personally, I think you deserve better than me”.</p><p>Jason heard her scoff at that, “But I’m going to be selfish here...I want you all to myself”. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I couldn’t believe it when I saw you in the library today”, he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.</p><p>Y/N laughed; she couldn’t believe it either. It was like something out of a movie.</p><p>She resisted the temptation to say, <em>‘it was destiny!’</em>, in a swoony voice. </p><p>“Although, I must say princess, you’re even more beautiful in person”.</p><p>The blush covered her cheeks, painting her crimson. </p><p>“Sweet talk isn’t going to make me forgive you”, Y/N countered. A tiny smile trying to break out onto her face.</p><p>Jason laughed deeply, “No you’re right, but I was hoping a date might be a good start? A real date…in person, not on here”, he motioned to the webcam, “What d’ya say?”.</p><p>The silence was thick for a brief second. </p><p>It was only seconds, but it felt longer.</p><p>So much longer. </p><p>“Friday. 7pm – I’ll text you my address”, Y/N gave him a shy smile. </p><p>Jason couldn’t control the goofy smile, “It’s a date, baby”.</p><p>The sickness disappeared.</p><p>He couldn’t believe it. </p><p>
  <em>An actual physical date.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perfect. </em>
</p><p>Although now he had to think of something. </p><p>Something different. </p><p>This had to be more than dinner and drinks. </p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>Just maybe.</p><p>He might have to speak to his older brother about this. Dick did have good ideas. Sometimes. </p><p>The mocking he’d receive would be worth it for her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Act 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ALL THE WORLDS A STAGE – PART 7</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>CAMGIRL!READER X JASON TODD</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warnings – Language. Pure Fluff. Suggestive language and themes. Bat-family chaos.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The smell of coffee hit Jason in the face as he sat down at the kitchen table back at the manor. He looked across at his eldest brother. It wasn’t often he came for advice. Let alone ‘<em>dating advice</em>’. But Y/N was different, and Jason didn’t think a date at a dive bar was going to cut it.</p><p>“So, let me get this straight”, Dick pushed the cup of black coffee towards Jason, a bright grin on his face, “<em>You</em>”, Dick pointed at Jason, “want <em>my</em> advice”, he pointed back to himself. </p><p>Jason noticed that Dick was failing to hide a smug smirk.</p><p>“If you’re going to be a <em>dick</em> about it, I’ll just leave”, Jason moved to stand up from the chair.</p><p>“No, no, no, no!!”, Dick flapped his arms dramatically and pushed Jason back into the seat, “I’m just…I’m just so…happy!”, he gushed excitedly and took a sip of his own coffee.</p><p>Jason resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Dick. </p><p>“How did you meet her?”, Dick asked.</p><p>It was a perfectly innocent question. </p><p>“Online”, Jason replied smoothly. </p><p>“How modern”, Dick quipped.</p><p>Jason looked across the table towards Dick and huffed out a breath of air, “She’s different Dick, I don’t want to screw it up”, he looked down into the dark pool of coffee in his mug.</p><p>“You won’t screw it up”, Dick comforted.</p><p>“I’m not good at all this romantic shit”, Jason cracked his neck from left to right, hearing the loud clicks echo in the empty kitchen. </p><p>The heavy kitchen door creaked open and Tim appeared with Damian close behind. Jason groaned internally. The last thing he wanted was an audience whilst he asked Dick for advice. This was about to get a lot worse.</p><p>Dick leaned back on the chair and put his hands behind his head effortlessly, “You just got to be real smooth, you know, hold her hand, keep her close to your side, tell her how beautiful she looks, you know…”, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “be a real gentleman”.</p><p>Tim snorted from the side of the kitchen, pouring himself a generous mug of coffee, “Christ Grayson, do you know how creepy you sound”.</p><p>Dick chuckled sarcastically before turning to face Tim, “And what would you know about the female species other than what’s in your science books Timmy”.</p><p>Jason’s laughter carried around the kitchen and smirked at Dick. </p><p>Tim blushed red and then turned to Jason, a deep scowl set on his face, “I don’t know what you’re laughing at, you’re the one here asking for tips!”.</p><p>“You have a date Todd? Who’s the unfortunate soul?”, Damian sat down next to Dick. </p><p>Jason felt his face burning. He knew he should have met Dick at his apartment and not the manor. Too many prying eyes and ears.</p><p>“Come on you two, don’t be too harsh”, Dick tried to rally them all in quickly before the kitchen descended into chaos.  </p><p>Tim looked through the newspaper laid on the kitchen side, “What about this Todd, <em>‘Top ten places for the best date in Gotham’</em>”.</p><p>Dick looked over Tim’s shoulder, “Keep reading Timmy…”.</p><p>Tim flipped the page and swallowed thickly, “best date in Gotham when you’re looking to…<em>ohh…</em>”, he coughed, “propose”.</p><p>Jason spat his drink out across the surface, “Christ, I don’t want to scare her off Drake!”.</p><p>“Look no matter how good the date is, Todd, she is still too good for you”, Damian reached forward into the middle of the table and took one of Alfred’s cookies. </p><p>Jason glared angrily, “You haven’t even met her yet”.</p><p>Damian waved his hand dismissively at Jason, “I know you, and that Todd, is all the information I need”.</p><p>Dick spoke up loudly before an argument broke out, “Take her to the cinema and get seats on the back row”, he winked and made kissy faces at Jason. </p><p>Damian scrunched his nose in disgust, “Grayson, you’re an idiot”.</p><p>“Well what does that make Jason, he’s the one who came to me for advice!”, Dick argued back.</p><p>“He raises an excellent point – for once”, Tim pipped into the conversation, topping up his coffee mug. </p><p>Jason’s head throbbed with all of the squabbling, “I don’t know why I came here! I’m not getting anywhere!!”.</p><p>“Well would you rather ask Roy?”, Dick retorted sarcastically. </p><p>“What about Bruce?”, Tim chipped in, grinning widely.</p><p>Damian nodded at Tim, “They’re right. You should be thankful you have us. Even if three quarters of the team are complete idiots”.</p><p>Silence. </p><p>No one spoke for a few minutes. </p><p>Damian snorted with laughter as it took time for the insult to sink in. </p><p>Dick had a deep look of concentration on his face before frowning, “HEY! Wait a minute!!”.</p><p>Tim grunted in annoyance, “Don’t lower me to his level please Damian”.</p><p>Jason tutted and pointed at Dick, “I resent that! I’m way above Dick’s level”.</p><p>Damian smirked, “Only in height Todd”.</p><p>Dick pouted, “Why does everyone keep picking on me!”.</p><p>“Easy target”, all three of them replied at once.</p><p>Laughter broke out in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dick scratched the back of his head and gasped loudly when the idea came to him, “Jaybird!”.</p><p>Jason looked at Dick with a quirked eyebrow, “What?”.</p><p>Dick waved his phone in front of Jason’s face, “Take her to the Gotham State Fair…”.</p><p>Jason let his eyes roam over the photos on Dick’s phone, his lips quirking up to one side, “Not a bad idea Grayson”.</p><p>Before Dick could say anything further, Jason sent him a look, “Don’t get used to the compliments, it was a one off”.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As Jason grabbed his motorbike keys, he heard his brothers calling out behind him. </p><p>He growled, irritated with them, shoving on his red bike helmet. Hoping that hiding his face, would mask the embarrassment of the situation. </p><p>“Don’t forget to use protection! We don’t want to be uncles just yet”, Tim mocked as he sat on the stone staircase at the front of the manor. </p><p>Dick laughed, smacking the back of Tim’s head playfully, “Don’t show off too much will you Jay? This one sounds like a keeper”.</p><p>Jason glared at Dick, giving him the finger, “Says the guy who dropped kicked a dude showing off in front of his girlfriend?”.</p><p>“We both know it was an <em>accident</em>”.</p><p>Jason shook his head and dropped down the visor, “Whatever helps you sleep at night Dickie-bird”.</p><p>Damian appeared behind Dick, “Don’t take your guns with you Todd”.</p><p>“Christ Damian! I didn’t even consider it…” Jason kick started the bike and revved the engine loudly, “On that joyful note, I’m leaving”.</p><p>With that, Jason span the back wheel out with dramatic flare and sped back to his apartment. He didn’t have long to get ready. </p><p>Dick watched his brother ride off and couldn’t help the proud smile that crept its way onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jason stood at the bottom of her apartment steps. He could hear his heart throbbing in his ears. Nervous would be an understatement. So many ‘what ifs’ flew around his mind. What if she’d changed her mind? What if she didn’t like him? What if the scars put her off? What if she realised how much of a screw up, he was? He shook his head quickly, shaking all thoughts out of his mind. He played with his cigarette lighter to distract himself, flicking it open and closed. Repeating the action to soothe his nerves. </p><p>When he heard the apartment door click open, his eyes darted up to see Y/N walking down the stone steps towards him. He stopped breathing for a moment, stunned by her beauty. His heart skipped a beat. She looked radiant. Her H/C hair was in loose curls and swept to the side, exposing her neck. She was wearing a deep red skater dress with black tights and ankle boots. And to top it off? Y/N was wearing a black leather, biker jacket. Jason nearly stopped functioning.</p><p>Y/N stopped in front of him and smiled shyly, biting her plum painted lip, “Hi there”. </p><p>Jason felt his mouth open, but words were failing him. She had him speechless already. </p><p>He swallowed, his hand meeting the back of his head, “I err…wow…you look gorgeous”.</p><p>The compliment lit her face up and she leaned up on her tiptoes kissing his cheek delicately, “Thank you”, she ran her hands over the front lapels of his brown leather jacket, “you look pretty suave yourself, are you trying to impress me?”, she teased. </p><p>Jason smirked resisting the urge to touch where she had kissed, “Maybe”.</p><p>He moved his hand to hers and linked his fingers with hers, tugging her down the pavement, “But I’ve got all night to do that, let’s get going princess”. </p><p>“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing?”, she grinned, following him down the street, her eyes subtly checking him out.</p><p>“It’s a surprise”, he winked, catching her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The smell of cotton candy and brandy snap filled the air. It was heavenly. There was a light smog covering the floor from the rides. Joy filled screams and laughter floated through the air. The atmosphere was electric.</p><p>Jason kept a tight hold on her hand as she walked through the fair with Y/N. He’d passed it off as simply wanting to keep them close together, so they didn’t get lost in the crowds. But it was everything but that. The warmth from her hand shot through his hand and throughout his body. The connection was bright and burning between them. He didn’t ever want to let go.</p><p>There was a distinct chill whipping through the night. Winter had sunk its teeth into Gotham. The winter weather in Gotham was harsher than usual this year. The frost decorating the tree branches like tiny diamonds. Jason noticed her shuddering a little. Puffs of air leaving her lips.</p><p>“Come here princess, it’s cold”, he kept a hold of her hand as he swept it under his leather jacket, letting her arm wrap around his waist. Once she was secured to him, he let go of her hand and wrapped his own arm around her shoulder pulling her impossibly tighter to him.</p><p>Y/N buried her head into his chest, sighing happily. His spicy cologne invading her nostrils. Jason was warm and instantly made her feel safer. Secure. Like nothing would ever hurt her again.</p><p>“Warmer?”, he asked as they walked through the stalls.</p><p>She nodded and cuddled a little closer, “Yes, thank you”.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jason and Y/N made their way through the games’ stalls; Hook-a-duck, balloon pop, whac-a-mole, ring toss, and then lastly, the target shooting. Y/N eyed the giant stuffed tiger hanging from the roof of the shooting game stall. Jason followed her gaze and chuckled, “Do you want to have a go babe?”, he asked, heading towards the game with her.</p><p>“No, I’m rubbish and I’ll only waste all my money”, she went to pull him away, but he stood stubbornly, looking at the game. Assessing the targets in military fashion. </p><p>Jason winked at her and squeezed her waist gently, “I’ll get it for you princess”, he gave her a smug smile.</p><p>Y/N blushed, “It’s fine, honestly, I know these games are rigged anyways”. She looked at the game attendant. His eyes swimming with greed. He’d reeled in another victim. A loved-up victim. The best kind of target. These suckers wasted all their money trying to impress the girl.</p><p>Jason pressed his hands over his heart and sighed defeatedly, “I mean, if all else fails, you can just cuddle me instead”, he gave her a cheeky grin.</p><p>Giving her no time to reply, Jason handed over some cash to the attendant and grabbed the gun.</p><p>“You watching princess?”, he called, looking through the sight at the end of the gun. It was nothing compared to the arsenal he had at home. But it would suffice for the task at hand. </p><p>And he promised Dick he wouldn’t show off. </p><p>
  <em>Ooops. Never mind. </em>
</p><p>“Yes, I’m watching babe”, she laughed airily and folded her arms across her chest. Y/N entertained his ego with a small smile. She found it adorable he wanted to try and show off.</p><p>Jason winked at the game attendant before proceeding to shoot every target with sharp precision.</p><p>The game attendant looked gobsmacked. His mouth fell open in a gormless fashion.</p><p>Jason pointed to the giant stuffed tiger hung up above his head, “She’ll have that one”.   </p><p>He took the tiger back across to Y/N, “Here you go princess”.</p><p>Throughout the entire debacle, Y/N had noticed a little boy next to Jason. A mixture of pure devastation and astonishment covered his face at losing his desired prize. She felt a little guilty. She took the tiger and walked across to the little boy, bobbing down to his level, “Here you go darling”. She handed the giant stuffed tiger to him.</p><p>The little boy gasped in delight and cuddled the tiger tightly to his chest. His mother looked thankfully at Y/N, “You didn’t have to do that”. </p><p>Jason watched her, feeling his heart swell with pride.</p><p>As she made her way back to him, he smiled down at her, “Do you want me to win you another one?”.</p><p>Y/N curled her arm around his waist, shaking her head, “I already have someone to cuddle with, I don’t need a teddy for that”.</p><p>The cold air was no longer nipping his skin, with the heat that flushed over his skin at her comment.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Y/N looked up at the giant Ferris wheel, lit up in red, white and blue. She felt herself become nervous. She wasn’t great with heights but the look on Jason’s face made her brave it. She didn’t want her little phobia to get in the way of such a perfect date with him.</p><p>“Trust me, you’re going to get the best view of Gotham up here”.</p><p>They made their way into the Ferris wheel cart together. Their hands never parting. Y/N took a deep breath. She could do this. It’d be fine. She had Jason. He squeezed her hand knowingly, pressing a light kiss to the back of it. The action sent goosebumps across her skin, causing her to shiver. </p><p>As the cart made its way to the top, Y/N opened her eyes and looked out at the sky-high view of Gotham. </p><p>“Wow”, she gazed out from the cart and looked across the skyline, the temperature causing her breath to smoke in the air around them, “God that view is stunning Jason”.</p><p>Jason couldn’t take his eyes off her, the bright lights of the fair danced off her face, lighting her up. Everything else around her was blurry to him. She was all he could see.</p><p>“Yeah, really beautiful”, he murmured, moving closer to her. His own breath visible in the air next to her. </p><p>Y/N turned to face him; she didn’t realise how close he was. His nose touched hers.</p><p>She leaned into him; her eyes fluttering shut. </p><p>Jason had begun to move but a sharp gust of wind shook the cart, pushing her into his arms. </p><p>“Shit!”, she gasped, taken off guard. She grasped onto his arm tightly. Her fear getting the better of her. </p><p>He noticed the panicked expression but didn't say anything. Years of training under Bruce helped him spot basic human emotions. Fear was something he knew all too well. He understood how it felt having someone recognise and identify your fears. So, instead, he pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on the top of her head, enjoying having her in his arms. </p><p>Y/N smiled to herself, feeling the safest and most content she ever had.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jason stopped outside of her apartment, his hold on her hadn’t lost its grip. He watched her turn to him, moving her hands up his chest. Resting just above his heart. He wondered if she would be able to feel how rapidly it was beating. Just for her.  </p><p>“Thank you, tonight has been amazing”, Y/N murmured, feeling the heat radiate through his t-shirt.</p><p>“Can I see you again?”, he blurted it out.</p><p>
  <em>He wasn’t coy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t beat around the bush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t play hard to get. </em>
</p><p>Jason only wanted her.</p><p>“Really?”, she seemed genuinely surprised by his eagerness.</p><p>“Well…of course princess…why wouldn’t I want to see you again?”, Jason felt a pang of panic set in. Had tonight not been as perfect as he’d imagined?</p><p>He watched her take a deep breath and sigh sadly, “No one ever sees me, you know? They just see the webcam girl”.</p><p>Y/N looked down and stared at the buttons on the top of his t-shirt. </p><p>She feared falling for him completely and having him rip the rug away from under her feet.</p><p>Jason looked down at her, tilting her chin up so she was looking directly into his eyes. He smoothed some stray strands of hair behind her ear before whispering softly, “I just see you”.</p><p>Before she had a chance to reply, he bent his head down to hers and kissed her. </p><p>It was light. </p><p>Feathery. </p><p>He felt her breath hitch against his lips before she moved her arms around his neck, kissing him back deeply.</p><p>Her lips were smooth against his chapped ones, but it didn’t stop the passion building behind the kiss. </p><p>Jason’s tongue ran along the bottom of her lip, eager to meet hers. </p><p>Y/N obliged and opened her mouth to his, letting her tongue smooth along his, soft moans slipping into the night air. </p><p>His grip tightened on her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. His thumbs pushed into her hips, drawing light circles against the fabric of her dress.</p><p>She pulled back, her breathing heaving. Her pupils dilated. </p><p>“Do you…do you want to come up for a coffee?”, she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. A cheeky glint sparkling in her eyes. </p><p>Jason could only nod before taking her hand and letting her lead him up towards her apartment. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Act 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ALL THE WORLDS A STAGE – PART 8</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>CAMGIRL!READER X JASON TODD</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warnings – Language. Smut. NSFW.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jason followed her up to her apartment, trying to control his breathing and heart rate. He’d never felt so excited yet so nervous before. He wanted to take his sweet time with her but also wanted it all in a fit of pure fiery passion. </p><p>Y/N put the key in her apartment door, he noticed her hand was shaking a little. Was she nervous too? Did she feel the same way?</p><p>He followed her into the apartment watching her switch on a lamp in the corner. Her apartment was small and cute. A large worn bookcase was in the corner near her computer desk. Several books were piled onto the floor as the bookcase was overflowing. More were scattered near the sofa and coffee table. He smirked to himself. She was nothing short of adorable. An addict. But an adorable one.</p><p>Jason moved with the stealth of a cat, a huge predator who was waiting for the right moment to pounce on his prey. He swept her into his arms, letting his hand rest at the base of her neck. His fingers caressed her hair softly. Delicate like silk. Every now and again they briefly touched the nape of her neck sending shivers of excitement down her spine.</p><p>Jason moved closer to Y/N, his fingers still playing gently with her hair. He made no attempt to touch her otherwise, letting the closeness of his body make his needs known without reaching out and taking what he wanted.</p><p>He pulled her tighter into his chest, making it impossible for her not to feel every movement of his body. Every flex of his muscles. She was positive that he could feel how fast her heart was beating as he held her close in his arms.</p><p>She felt his finger as it softly pushed her hair to the side of her face, lightly touching the top of her ear sending little shivers of electricity through her body. His breath was warm as it caressed her ear as he spoke to her. </p><p>“You have no idea what you do to me…”, Jason murmured. </p><p>She wanted to memorise the taste of his kisses, to feel his tongue dance with hers again in a slow sensuous exploration of their mouths locked together. She wanted to turn her face to his and offer her lips in invitation.</p><p>“Jason…”, her voice was low. Breathy. Tension flowed thickly between them.</p><p>The moment his lips touched hers again, Y/N felt the floor fall out from under her. If his arms weren't wrapped around her, she was certain she would have collapsed at his feet. His kiss was slow and gentle. The softness of his lips moving slowly against hers was driving her crazy. Y/N was melting under his kiss, the fire began to build inside of her wanting more from him then this gentle teasing of his lips.</p><p>She had never felt this kind of passion. This kind of desire. Now the fires were burning inside of her begging her to feed the flames.</p><p>Y/N felt him pull her tighter into his body, his lips no longer teasing. One of his hands was tangled in her hair, forcing her head back, as he broke off the kiss to plunder her throat with hot, wet kisses. His tongue gliding across her heated skin. Dragging over her pulse. Her breathing was ragged, her heart racing, her blood on fire. He pulled her mouth back to his, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, forcing her tongue to accept his control. She moaned deeply, weaving her fingers into his dark hair. </p><p>Jason was a passionate lover, and his passions were beginning to come forth in full force. God, he wanted her so badly. He was having a hard time to keep himself from just ripping her dress from her body and bending her over the chair, thrusting his hard cock deep into her. He knew he could make her scream and he wanted that more than anything, but he wanted to take this slower. Jason wanted to drag this out.</p><p>She felt his hand make its way up to her breast. A loud moan escaped from her lips from sheer pleasure of his touch. Her nipple became instantly erect as his thumb gently rubbed back and forth across her taut nipple. His hand pressed into her breast, gently kneading it, the little shock waves of pleasure ran rampant through her body. Y/N was feeling all of this, through the fabric of her dress, she knew the moment he touched her bare skin she would crumple at his feet. </p><p>Moving her through to her bedroom with shocking precision, he removed her dress and tights slowly, laying soft kisses over her skin as it was exposed. The little gasps of pleasure she released when he laid down a kiss only made his cock harder. He pressed his forehead into hers as he held himself over her body, taking a deep breath to steady himself.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Her body was begging to be kissed, licked, tasted, and explored. If his body would oblige, Jason wanted to spend hours on her body with his mouth making her cry his name repeatedly like a prayer.<br/><br/>Jason went back to her neck, and started kissing down her chest, letting his tongue trail a pattern between her breasts. He lightly brushed her breasts with his face, then kissed below her breasts on her upper stomach, teasing her. He watched her body arch to his touches. Desperate for more. Jason touched her sides and felt how warm her skin was. He moved his hands to her breasts, teasing her for a moment by lightly brushing them. She was wearing her red lace again. </p><p>“Jason…”, her voice quivered with bliss.</p><p>He cupped her breasts in his hands and gently squeezed, "Ohhh", she moaned softly.</p><p>Fuck. The things she was doing to him with just the simplest of actions. Jason resisted the urge to tear off her pants and fuck her there and then. He wanted this to be the most sensual experience of their lives. The months they’d played around and teased one another. And now here they were. He wanted this drawn out and perfect. </p><p>Jason kissed her breasts, over, around, and through the deep red bra. Every kiss caused her to shiver under him. He slipped the bra clasp open with one hand and slowly moved the straps over her shoulders. She quickly moved her arms to remove it, not wanting anything between his lips and her hard nipples. He kissed her nipples, one at a time. Flicking his tongue over each one. Each flick causes ripples of euphoria.</p><p>“Fuck”, she cursed loudly digging her hands into his hair, tugging hard. He grunted against her breasts.</p><p>He took one nipple into his warm mouth and squeezed her breasts up and into his face as he groaned hotly against her skin. Y/N arched her back and let out a long, cry.</p><p>Jason licked and kissed her nipples and breasts for a few minutes more, then started moving down her flat stomach. He groaned as he mapped her body. Every inch. Every delve. She was perfect. He paused at her belly button because he noticed she had it pierced. He’d never noticed any jewels adorning her body whilst she was on camera. He licked her belly button and gently took the ring in his mouth and pulled softly.</p><p>"Jay...", she cried softly.</p><p>He flicked his tongue in her belly button and continued down, lower.</p><p>Jason travelled down her body further planting soft kisses along her long legs. He purposely avoided the area she wanted him most. She was clad in just her tiny red, lacy thong. It took all his self-restraint not to tear that off with one hand. Reaching the end of her bed, he started at her feet, slowly kissing and licking his way up. He paused behind her knees on each leg, and softly rubbed her legs as he went.<br/><br/>As he kissed her legs, he looked up at Y/N laying back on bed. Her eyes were closed, and she was enjoying his kisses. She was only wearing the panties now, and her tits were exposed. She was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. His cock was harder than ever before. Jason desperately wanted to taste her.<br/><br/>He finally got to her panties and since they were high thongs, they exposed her hips nicely. Jason kissed her hips, and slid his fingers under the thong material, quickly pulling it down halfway. He was teasing her. Y/N thought he was going to rip the panties off her, but he wanted to take a moment and lick her through the lace. The suspense part of the excitement. Jason kissed her thighs, and she opened her legs to give him better access. He brushed his face against her pussy, which he could tell was soaking through her thong. Jason could feel an intense heat coming through her thong, and thought about how fantastic it would feel to have his hard cock deep inside of her.<br/><br/>Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and he pulled her thong off, lifting her legs one at a time. Slowly. Sliding the flimsy material over her feet. Jason leaned down and licked her inner thighs once more before delving his hot tongue onto her pussy. Y/N jumped at the sensation like an electric shock had shot through her. He slid his hands under her thighs, allowing him to open her legs and hold them up. He kissed her bare pussy, rubbing his face against it. Jason groaned against her. He’d never felt this turned on in all his life. He stuck his tongue past her lips and into her. Jason was immediately greeted by a flood of wet juices and a loud cry of pleasure.</p><p>Jason sucked them down, licking every corner of her pussy he could reach. She was moaning and moving on the bed, thrashing in pleasure. Jason pulled back briefly and licked his lips clean before leaning down to her exposed clit. He softly licked it once. Then again. Repeating the action faster and faster.  She was crying in ecstasy, tugging his hair violently with each shock that ran through her. Jason leaned forward and breathed hot air over her wet clit, teasing her. He leaned in and took her clit into his mouth, sucking on it, and running his tongue over it in his best imitation of a vibrator.<br/><br/>She moaned louder, her voice going hoarse. Y/N pressed her body against Jason’s face, and arched her back.</p><p>"Oh, Yes! Fuck! God!! Jason!!", she was sobbing with pleasure.</p><p>She was breathing hard, her body shaking with her desire as he took her over the edge. Her orgasm hit her hard. </p><p>His tongue made lazy circles around her overly sensitive clit. He heard her gasping, writhing around again. The sensations almost too much to bear as he took her to a second orgasm. Jason took her clit between his lips and sucked before pressing it hard with his tongue teasing her into arousal again.</p><p>He teased Y/N with his talented tongue for a long time, bringing her to the edge of release only to stop then start again. He knew she was ready to cum again and began sucking her clit with an intense fierceness, feeling it harden and throb in his mouth as she again reached another orgasm.</p><p>"Oh God Jason! Please don't stop, please don't!”, she begged him.</p><p>She rode out each wave of her orgasm, crashing down, catching her breath. </p><p>Jason let her relax for a moment before dragging his tongue back up her body and kissing her with a deep, passionate intensity. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Y/N loved his kisses, he was the most passionate man she had ever known, and he made her weak with desire. Y/N needed to touch him, to feel her hands all over his body. She needed to know the feel of his cock in her hand, the warmth and hardness of it as she stroked him. </p><p>After catching her breath, she rolled him onto his back and straddled his waist. Somewhere in the midst of passion he’d ridden himself of his jeans and shirt leaving him in only a pair of dark boxers. Which looked painfully tented. She circled her hips slowly over his and ground her pussy over his cock through his boxers. His hands flew to her waist to steady her motions. </p><p>“Princess…”, he rasped, his voice going darker than before.</p><p>“Shhh”, she put her finger over his pouty lips, “Let me take care of you”, she whispered before trailing silken kisses over his chest. Her tongue tracing each of his scars. Jason shuddered under her touch. Not only from the feeling of her tongue but the careful consideration she was placing against each of his scars.</p><p>She was soft and delicate. He was hard and rough. But they fit together perfectly. Like a Beethoven symphony. </p><p>He growled that low rasp of his when her hand first touched his cock. She had felt him quiver at her touch and that made the fires burn hotter within her. The feeling of desire and power coursed through her. Moving down, she slipped the boxers over his thighs and settled between them. Thick and inviting.</p><p>She let her tongue lick all around the head of his cock, then slowly down the side and underside until she reached his balls. She licked and sucked them, making him groan even more loudly. As she took them into her mouth, she could feel them move and throb in her mouth. Jason's hands had found their way into her hair, holding it back from her face so he could see her as she wrapped her plum stained lips around his cock.</p><p>She let the tip of her tongue move slowly up the underside of his cock until she was again at the top. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, watching her intently, her eyes looking straight into his as he watched her open her mouth and take the head of cock inside.</p><p>Jason held his breath as her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock and began sucking, her tongue sliding back and forth across the head of his cock. She took him in as deeply as she could moving her mouth up and down the head of his cock, sucking as she did. Her fingertips lightly stroking up and down his inner thigh as she continued to caress his cock with her mouth. Her hand stopped to cup his balls, kneading them gently between her fingers. She could feel them rolling and tightening in her hand and knew he was close to orgasm.</p><p>She put her fingers around the base of his cock stroking him as her mouth stroked the head of his cock. Her mouth moved up and down the head of his cock more rapidly now, sucking on each upward motion, feeling the pleasure vibrating through him. Her cheeks hollowed around him.</p><p>Jason pulled her off his cock quickly, letting his fingers cup her chin, “I need you to stop otherwise I’m going to cum in your mouth…”, he panted heavily.</p><p>She gave him a flirtatious smile, “What if that’s what I wanted?”.</p><p>He growled and pulled her up to him, her body flush to his, “Not this time princess, I have a better idea”.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jason rolled her onto her back, moulding his body into hers. Every inch of her body fitted into him perfectly. Like she was made only for him. Claiming her lips again a frenzied passion, he thrust his heavy cock into her pussy biting her bottom lip as he did. She felt like heaven. He took her breath away as she clutched the bed sheets in her hands. He withdrew then slowly entered her again, each time burying a little more of his cock into her pussy. Jason pushed a little further into her and kept his cock inside, moving gently to loosen up her walls to make room for him. He gazed down, seeing half his cock buried in her sweetness. His cock throbbed even more. Once she was accustomed to him, he would pound her pussy until she screamed.</p><p>Y/N moved her hips towards his cock. It hurt a little, but it was that good kind of hurt that would lead to immense pleasure for her. She thrust her hips at his cock taking him all the way in, letting her head sink back into the pillow. She closed her eyes absorbing the feelings overtaking her. It was all the encouragement Jason needed. He thrust harder and deeper into her, each stroke of his hard cock taking more of her breath away. Each hard thrust bringing her unimaginable bursts of pure pleasure.</p><p>"Open your eyes Y/N", he pleaded, "I want you to look at me when you cum, I want to watch you cum around my cock princess”.</p><p>He rammed his hard cock deep inside her making her scream in ecstasy, "Oh God!".</p><p>Y/N continued to scream as he plundered the depths of her harder and faster with each stroke. She felt her body tightening, every muscle in her body clenched as he took her over the edge of sexual pleasure. Their bodies were glistening with the sweat.</p><p>Jason reached for her clit and began rubbing it in slow circles as he thrust into her. It was hard and throbbing. She began to burn with desire, feeling it pulsing through her, desperate for release. </p><p>“Jason…fuck…I’m gonna-”, her broken voice cracked further, delirious with pleasure. </p><p>“Cum for me – now…”, Jason demanded, close to the edge himself. </p><p>The drag of his cock, throbbing inside her pussy and the feel of his fingers stroking over her clit pushed her over the edge. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades as an earth-shattering orgasm wracking her body. Her body shook with bliss. Y/N looked deep into his eyes as she came and had never felt anything so intense before. </p><p>Jason followed and exploded inside her. He filled her pussy with ropes of hot, thick cum. He groaned her name loudly as he too was hit by a powerful orgasm. Nothing like he’d ever experienced. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They remained motionless, holding onto each other, until their breathing began to return to normal. As Jason removed himself, he laid on his back, pulling Y/N onto his chest. Her head fit perfectly into a nook between his neck and shoulder. </p><p>Jason let his fingers thread through her hair, in a soft, intimate moment, appreciating her beauty. Soaking in the afterglow.</p><p>Y/N hummed lazily, enjoying the feel of his fingers running through her hair.</p><p>It was peaceful. </p><p>Tranquil.</p><p>Just the night-time sounds of Gotham travelled through the cracked open window in her bedroom mingled with their breathing.</p><p>Jason broke the silence first, pressing a soft kiss to her temple, “Can I take you out again next Friday?”.</p><p>He felt her smile against his skin, her hand stroking along his chest, tracing circles over his pecs and down towards his abs.</p><p>“I can’t wait”.</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ALL THE WORLDS A STAGE – EPILOGUE</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>CAMGIRL!READER X JASON TODD</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warnings – Language. Pure Fluff. Minor NSFW.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>1 YEAR LATER</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jason dropped his guns onto the motel dressing table sighing heavily. It has been a long mission with Roy. Just over 3 weeks. He stretched his arms above his head and heard his spine click. He groaned slightly and kicked off his shoes watching them fly to the other side of the living space.</p><p>Finally finished, tonight would be the last night in the motel, then he could head back to his apartment in Gotham.</p><p>Back to his perfect waterfall shower.</p><p>Back to his comfy, warm bed.</p><p>Back to his beautiful girlfriend.</p><p>Just 36 hours.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jason settled on his bed grabbing his new laptop which was strewn to the side. He opened it up and logged on as usual seeing a new notification.</p><p>
  <strong>1 person waiting in the lobby – accept?</strong>
</p><p>He clicked accept eagerly and Y/N flashed onto his screen with a bright smile on her face, “Well hello there handsome”.</p><p>She was sat in their bedroom, laid out on their bed on her front, her legs swinging in the air behind her. What a vision.</p><p>Jason let his eyes search over her face. A face he hadn’t kissed in over 3 weeks. A body he hadn’t held in over 3 weeks. He missed her. He couldn’t remember been away from her for this long.</p><p>“It’s good to see you princess”, he rested his back against the itchy motel headboard, trying to get comfy, “I’ve missed you”.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too, are you coming back home tomorrow?”, she questioned. She knew his jobs tended to overrun.</p><p>“Yeah, finished the job today, I’ll be travelling back tomorrow”, Jason threaded his fingers through his hair, rolling his neck from side to side. His entire body was aching. He couldn’t wait to get back to his own bed.</p><p>“How’s the new job going?”, he spotted several empty cups of coffee on her bedside table, “Not working you too hard, are they?”, he cracked his knuckles playfully, “I don’t need to pay anyone a <em>little visit</em> do I?”.</p><p>Y/N grinned, “Nah, I’m really enjoying it. I can’t believe the Gotham Times accepted me – my first article goes live tomorrow – I’ve been editing it all night – and I just want to make sure it’s-”.</p><p>“How many cups of coffee have you drank whilst editing babe?”, Jason laughed cutting her off.</p><p>Y/N blushed sheepishly and looked to her left, seeing the cups littering the side, “Errm…5”, she subtly moved the full cup of coffee to the floor. That would be her 6<sup>th</sup> cup.</p><p>“I’ll clean the cups away in the morning”, she promised with a cheeky smile.</p><p>“You’re as bad as my brother”, he laughed, “But seriously though princess, the article will be perfect because you wrote it”.</p><p>“You got a silver tongue Todd”, Y/N smirked resting up on her elbows, moving to sit crossed legged on the bed.</p><p>Jason chuckled, “I’ve never heard you complain about my tongue before”, a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, it wasn’t a complaint”, she inched closer to the screen, pulling his hoodie around her tighter.</p><p>Jason eyed the hoodie, “That doesn’t look like one of your hoodies”, he commented with a sly smirk.</p><p>Y/N toyed with the zipper on the front, coyly looking down the front of the hoodie, “It was cold. Your hoodies are always warmer”.</p><p>He followed her hand playing with the zipper, “Are you sure you’re cold? I mean, I think you look hot”.</p><p>Y/N laughed and rolled her eyes playfully, “You think you’re real smooth, don’t you?”.</p><p>“Worked on you didn’t it?”, he quipped back and winked at her.</p><p>Well. He was right about that. It did.</p><p>She dragged the zipper down slowly, the cool metal brushing against her soft skin, causing little shivers to run across her skin. As the zipper unclipped, Jason was met with a view that left his mouth hanging open.</p><p>“I know you’re back tomorrow but, why don’t we have a little fun? For old times sake…”, she bit her bottom lip, tugging it between her teeth.</p><p>Jason gripped the bottom of his shirt and dragged it over his head, his abs flexing as he breathed, “It’s like you read my mind princess”.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>